zoomseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoom Wiki
Wiimaster10144 13:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to . The official non-fiction wikia site on the history of ZOOM that . The site has available. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on. Cast Members Zoomers 1972-1978 1972 Joe Shrand, Jon Reuning, Nina Thomassen, Tommy White, Kenny Marshal, Nancy Tates, Tracy Schulman 1972-1973 1st Cast Kenny Yates, Nancy Tates, Tracy Schulman, Ann Davis, David Alberico, Jay Schertzer, Maura Mullaney 2nd Cast Ann Davis, David Alberico, Jay Schertzer, Maura Mullaney, Bernadette Yao, Leon Mobley, Luiz Peterton 3rd Cast Bernadette Yao, Leon Mobley, Luiz Peterton, Danny McGrath, Edith Mooers, Lori Boskin, Neal Robinson 1973-1974 1st Cast Danny McGrath, Edith Mooers, Lori Boskin, Neal Robinson, Donna Moore, Mike Dean, Timmy Rudman 2nd Cast Donna Moore, Mike Dean, Timmy Rudman, Hector Seandon, Rose Clarkow, Shawn Miranda, Danny 1974-1975 Andrae Neilsan, Carmen Hernandez, Cate Albonda, David Sales (II), Harvey Reed, Norman Christian, Red Lyman, Tishy Lyman, Tommy (II) Schultz, Tracy Dunlap (only season that had more than 7 Zoomers) 1976 Arcadio Gonzales, Chris Blackwell, Jennifer Gold, Karen Wing, Levell Gethers (who didn't complete this season) Nell Cox, Ron Richmond 1977-1978 Amy Clark, Carolyn Malcolm, Chee Bong, John Lathan, Nicholas Butterworth, Shona Wiseman, Susan Hobbie Update on 1970s Zoomers *'Nicholas Butterworth' - Founder and President and CEO of Diversion Media *'Mike Dean' - Became an Artist and Musician. website (Zoomboymike.com) *'John Lathan' - Guest in The West Wing and he was a member of the Engine Crew on Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? *'Danny McGarth' - songwriter *'Leon Mobley' - founder of West African Drummers and Dancersm gas performed with the Beach Boys and Michael Jackson, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, toured with Ben Harper and Peter Wolf *'Edith Mooers' - was showing signs of genius in math earlier in childhood, won prestigious academic awards in mathematics as a university undergraduate, and went on to earning a Ph. D in Math from MIT. Her father is the late Dr. Calvin Mooers. *'Maura Mullaney' - last known to be an Amtrak conductor *'Jon Reuning' - is a NYC playwright and co-founder of the United Stages. *'Bernadette Yao' - bernadetteyao.com *'Donna Moore' - professional sing, actress, and monologist. DonnaMooreDiva.com Gallery Joeshrand2015.jpg Joeshrand1972.png Maura1973.jpg Maura.jpg Levell.jpg Bernanimation2.gif Zoom9.gif 1970s vers.jpg Season 1-7 (1999-2005) Season 1 Zoe Costello, Jared Nathan, Keiko Yoshida, Pablo Velez Jr., Alisa Besher, David Toropov, Lynese Browder Note: Jared, Pablo and Lynese left after season 1. Season 2 Ray McMore, Caroline Botelho, Claudio Schwartz, Alisa Besher, Jessie Ogungbadero, Kenny Yates, Zoe Costello Note: Ray, Claudio, Alisa, Jessie and Zoe left after season 2. Season 3 Frances Domond, Kenny Yates, Rachel Redd, Eric Rollins, Kaleigh Cronin, Kevin "Buzz" Barrette, Caroline Botelho Note: Frances, Kenny, Eric and Buzz left after season 3. Season 4 Aline Toupi, Garrett DiBona, Rachel Redd, Matt Runyon, Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures, Kaleigh Cronin, Caroline Botelho Note: Rachel, Matt and Kaleigh left after season 4. Season 5 Caroline Botelho, Aline Toupi, Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures, Garrett DiBona, Mike Hansen, Kortney Sumner, Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Note: Caroline, Aline, Estuardo and Garrett left after season 5. Season 6 Mike Hansen, Kortney Sumner, Francesco Tena, Cara Harvey, Kyle Larrow, Maya Morales, Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Note: ' Mike, Kortney, Cara and Maya left after season 6. Season 7 Nick Henry, Taylor Garron, Francesco Tena, Noreen Raja, Emily Marshall, Kyle Larrow, Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Trivia *Caroline and Kenny starred on ARTHUR in a "And Now a Word from Us Kinds" where they gave a sneak peak behind the show ZOOM. Update 1999-2005 cast *'Kevin "Buzz" Barrette - is a 2007 Auburn High School graduate. He is a freshman at Boston University as of fall 2007. *'Lynese Browder' - is a senior (class of 2008) at Pine Manor College. *'Zoe Costello' - Currently attending NY University and will graduate in 2009. *'Garrett DiBona' - Freshman at University of Tampa. *'Ray MacMore' - currently living in Brooklyn, NY, attending Brooklyn College He works at a hotel in midtown Manhattan and is one of three members of The Prospects, an up and coming rap/hip-hop group. *'Estuardo Alvizures' - has worked with Sociedad Latina and is currently living in Guatemala. *'Jared Nathan' - was 3rd year acting student at the Juilliard School. He was killed in an automobile accident, in Hollis, NH on December 28, 2006. The driver of the automobile in which Jared was riding was alleged to be a drunky. *'Jessie Ogungbadero' - is a senior (class of 2009) at Harvard University. *'David Toropov' - is a 2007 graduate of Phillips Academy Andover. He is now attending Bard College as of fall 2007. *'Pablo Velez' - graduate from Emerson College as of May 2007. *'Kenny Yates' - is an assistant to film directors Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer, as of 2006. *'Keiko Yoshida' - graduate from Muhlenberg College as of 2006. *'Noreen Raja' - is a senior at Grafton High School in Mass. and is a member of be school's Central Mass. Regional Student Council to the Board of Education. *'Aline Toupi' - currently living in Buenos Aires, Argentina. *'Cara Harvey' - currently a senior at WRHS and is a member of the National Honors Society. *'Maya Morales' - Current junior at Worcester Academy. *'Taylor Garron' - has been on FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman. *'Caroline Botelho' - currently a sophomore at the University of Mass. Amherst. *'Francesco Tena' - graduate of Boston Latin School is currently attending Wentworth Institute of Tech. in Boston. *'Kyle Larrow' - graduate from Boston College High School in 2009. Gallery Zoom1.gif Season1cast.jpg Season2cast.jpg Season3cast.jpg Season4cast.jpg Season5cast.jpg Season6cast.jpg 5081-8-50 med.jpg Reunion.jpg Accounts: *'Bernadette Yao:' http://www.myspace.com/bernadetteyao *'Estaurdo:' http://www.myspace.com/3261151 *'Kenny:' http://www.myspace.com/1861598 *'Buzz :' http://www.Myspace.com/26614248 *'Kaleigh: ' http://www.myspace.com/184064646 Category:Browse